


Put in his place

by Disgusting_hellscape



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Piss, Sadism, Torture, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_hellscape/pseuds/Disgusting_hellscape
Summary: Junko is sick of the prissy little rich boy doing whatever he wants. She decides he needs to be put into his place.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 23





	Put in his place

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was made for the sole purpose of fueling my fucking hate boner for Byakuya. I fucking hate him so much and want to see him suffer, so I wrote this. It's shitty and unedited, but enjoy.

It was late at night, and Byakuya was getting ready for bed. Monokuma had said it was officially nighttime and everybody was expected to stay in their rooms. He hardly cared about following the rules, but he had been up all night previously reading, so he was quite tired by now. He flicked his light off and settled into bed, closing his eyes and letting sleep take over. Who knew what fresh hell he'd be exposed too tomorrow? 

Well, what he didn't expect, was to be jolted awake by somebody holding their hand over his mouth. He twisted and squirmed as he tried to get a hand free. He managed too, swiftly throwing a punch in some general direction. He managed to connect, but was shocked to see it did absolutely nothing to stop what was happening. Maybe he should have used all his money to get himself some self defense classes....

He felt a hand snake down his lose pj pants and grab at his groin. Then, he heard an all too familiar voice whisper in his ear.   
"pupupu you're so funny, Byakuya. Stupid little man with a stupid little dick." she gripped it harder, digging her acrylic nails into it as Byakuya's screams were muffled by her other hand  
"How do you ever think you can satisfy a woman with this pathetic little thing? what is it, 3-4 inches?" she gave another laugh "Guess the only thing big about you is your ego, hmm?"

Byakuya's head was spinning. This was far too much too quickly for him to handle. He had no idea how Junko was alive or why she was doing this to him. His thoughts were interrupted by him feeling something...very large. against his face.   
"suck it and maybe I won't kill you" she teased as she removed her hand from his mouth   
"What the hell are you doing?!" Byakuya immediately tried to yell at her as she rolled her eyes   
"oh SHUT up. You know nobody can hear you scream, right? These rooms are sound proof, remember?" she positioned herself a bit more comfortably, sitting on his chest as she poked it against his mouth   
Byakuya opened his mouth to argue, but was quickly shut up as she grabbed his hair and shoved him down onto the strap. He immediately gagged as a bit of bile dribbled out of his mouth. He tried to bite down on it, but it did nothing considering it was all tough silicone. She ground herself into his throat, listening to his whines and occasional gags, slobber dribbling down his mouth. She decided to play a little game. She reached down and plugged his nose, watching him cough, gag, and sputter for air before suddenly pulling it out of his mouth. She rejoiced in hearing him gasp for breath just to hear him choke when she shoved it after only a few deep breaths. 

She soon got bored with just listening to him choke as she pulled it out for a final time, watching him cough and wipe at his mouth.   
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he yelled, his voice hoarse. She gave a cackle as she trailed her hand down his chest, to his hips and then tugged at his pants. She didn't care though to keep him comfortable, or even enough to pull them all the way down. His legs were hoisted up near his face as the only lubricant she allowed was the spit and bile left on it from moments earlier. She wasted no time shoving it into him, not caring about the fact that ten inches may be a BIT too big for him. 

of course, it was. He immediately let our an ear piercing scream as Junko got pure bliss hearing it. She ground her hips against him harshly. "How's it feel, Bya~ku~ya~? You stupid little pretentious prick. I bet you love this don't you?" she reached down to shut him up by wrapping her hands around his throat and squeezing. She was merciless. She was almost disappointed when at this point, all fight was gone from him and he just laid limp, wheezing with each breath as she continued to rip into him.  
Hey, at least blood makes good lube, right?

It probably lasted a good ten minutes as she felt herself get more and more wet. She was glad she got the kind of strap that had something rubbing against her. She sped up as she slammed her fist into his ribs, hearing them crunch gave her a rush she needed. She was forcing him to take it to the base at this point, since the toy rubbed against her clit just right when she did. Thankfully the punches gave fun new reactions, as he groaned and teared up with each one. She decided to try something else, as she dug her nails into his chest and dragged them down as hard as she could, watching little beads of blood form. She smeared it with her finger, trying to scoop up as much as she could, then licked it off. His blood didn't taste as good as she expected though, so she opted to spit it into his face. 

"You like my spit, honey?" she asked, cupping his face "Come on now, if you give me some more fun reactions, I might cum quicker and stop" she thought for a moment "How about you say 'please mistress, fuck me harder~' real loudly?"   
Byakuya just wanted it to end. He choked on a sob as he tried to stutter out words, but nothing came.  
He received another hard blow to the ribs as he felt another sickening crunch.   
"P-Please!! Mistress...f...fuck me.. fuck me harder" he stuttered and sobbed throughout it as she leaned down to lick at his tears.  
"As you wish, stupid little thing" she picked up the pace once again, loving the sound of her hips slamming against him. At this point Byakuya was snapped out of his daze and he was giving a sick mix of sobs and moans. Junko was starting to think he might even be enjoying it. 

It only took a few more minutes as she slammed into him once more, finally reaching her own climax. She didn't make much of a sound, just tensed up and bit her lip as she shuddered a bit. She must say, this was way better than any man trying to satisfy her himself. She pulled it out of him slowly, the smell of iron piercing all her senses. she unclipped the strap and tossed it aside, scooting herself up over his face as he stared up at her vacantly. He didn't seem to care that she was so close to him, and seemed almost repulsed by seeing her dripping pussy so close to his face. She managed to, once again, take him by surprise though as she relaxed her muscles and let a stream of piss flow onto his face.   
He immediately tried to cover his face to stop it, but she slammed his hands down, laughing as she watched him gag and cough.   
"You know, I'm not really into this sorta thing....but hey, I can make exceptions to watch you suffer!" she giggled. "Plus, it's always good to piss after sex anyways. Keeping hygiene up and all that~" 

when she was done, she swung her leg so she was off of him, and fixed her skirt. She admired the mess she made of him, although it was quite dark. She decided she had one last surprise for him. She stepped out of his room, making sure to leave the door slightly ajar and returned to where she controlled the cameras. 

It was 7am as Monokuma flickered onto the screen.

"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7am , and nighttime is officially over! time to rise and shine! also, there is a surprise for everybody waiting in Byakuya Togami's room. Have a good day!" the screen flickered off. 

Byakuya was too dazed to even do anything or even try to cover himself as he heard people stirring, then slowly making their way to his open and unlocked bedroom.


End file.
